


Her happy ending

by dc4me44



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: F/F, Family, Fluff, Grandmothers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-13
Updated: 2017-07-13
Packaged: 2018-12-01 14:31:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 733
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11488335
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dc4me44/pseuds/dc4me44
Summary: For the past ten years it became a tradition that the Emma and Regina will look after their grandchildren for the duration of the summer holiday, giving the parents some break and themselves bonding time with the grandchildren.





	Her happy ending

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys. Sorry massive delay here with day 3 of the SQWeek. I know it's short and I apologize for it. Written on the train again so if you see any mistakes I apologize. If you liked what you read leave me a kuddo.

 

 

 

It was the summer holiday and as every summer for the past 10 years the Swan Mills family home was abuzz with noise and laughter. For the past ten years it became a tradition that the Emma and Regina will look after their grandchildren for the duration of the summer holiday, giving the parents some break and themselves bonding time with the grandchildren.

 

Things usually ran smoothly even if the two women still had two teenagers to care for. Over the 16 years they've been together their family grew bigger and bigger. They now had 5 children and 4 grandchildren. Regina was forever grateful she suggested all those years ago to build additional rooms and a bathroom in the attic space. Even so the additional rooms were not enough during Thanksgiving when Regina would use magic to make the house bigger and have extra rooms. For most of the year however the actual rooms in the house were enough.

 

.

 

 

.

 

.

 

 

Regina just finished preparing lunch and she went to the backyard to call her family inside to eat, but as she watched the scene unfolding in the backyard she could not help to sit there and stare. Emma looked up to see Regina looking at them, somehow the blonde always knew when her wife was in close proximity. She left the kids to continue with their play and she made her way to her wife, greeting her with a small kiss on the lips.

 

"Hey" Emma lifted her hand to caress Regina's face.

 

"Hey," was all the brunette gave her in reply as she grabbed Emma's hand and lifted it to her mouth to kiss it. The "hey-s" nowadays were soft and loving, a complete contrast to the confused exchange they had in Neverland when Emma drew the brunette's attention with the same three letter word.

 

"Lunch is ready."

 

Emma's eyes lit up in reply. Some things never change and Emma's reaction to food was one of them.

 

"Kids lunch is ready," Emma yelled not moving from Regina's presence, instead wrapping an arm around the brunette's middle. The kids stopped their play and made their way into the house. Regina called after them to go wash their hands and grab the sandwiches she's made.

 

Once the kids were inside Emma turned so that she could face Regina.

 

"You looked lost in thought?" it was more of a statement than a question but Emma wanted to know what was going on through her wife's mind.

 

"I'm just happy that I have this family with you. I just love how the house is filled with laughter now that they are all here having fun."

 

"You're right. Nowadays all we get is grunts and one syllable answers from Ash and Kim."

 

"It's not that bad," Regina says as she wraps her hands around Emma's neck.

 

"Do you want to have more babies?"

 

"Emma, we are past the age to have more children. I'm content with the ones we have and the grandchildren they have or will have."

 

Emma kisses her then.

 

"Eww, moms, cut it out, there's kids in there, keep it PG" Kim says as she goes back outside while looking at her phone.

 

"It was PG, you smartass." Emma counters back, then turning to Regina "You're right. I definitely look forward to being just us. You'll have to peel me off you."

 

Regina only smiles in reply and moves towards the kitchen but not before playfully slapping Emma's ass.

 

"Gracias Abue," Lucy, the oldest of the women's grandchildren, said what was on everyone's minds.

 

All grandchildren spoke Spanish and English fluently mostly because Regina made it a personal mission to teach her children and grandchildren Spanish. Finally being with Emma Regina was able to be proud of her father's heritage, something that Cora tried to quench early on, and even succeeded until Emma.

 

"De nada cariño," Regina says as she kisses the top of her head.

 

She goes around the kitchen island to make sure all kids are happy with their meals, and then her eyes lock with Emma who just happened to have stuffed her mouth with food. While normally she would roll her eyes, this time she can't help the affectionate smile that makes its way to her face. This is all she's ever wanted, her happy ending. She finally had it and it was better than she ever envisioned it could be.

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Let me know if I used Spanish incorrectly. Sadly I'm not fluent in Spanish - I'm at an intermediate level.


End file.
